1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of skill and chance and more particularly pertains to a new Method of Playing a Modified Poker Game for providing entertainment and a wagering opportunity to at least two players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games of skill and chance is known in the prior art. More specifically, games of skill and chance heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations and methods, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art games of skill and chance include U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,973; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,025; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,065; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 243,414.
While these games fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Method of Playing a Modified Poker Game. The inventive game includes the steps of:
selecting one player to act as a dealer; PA1 the dealer determining a betting amount; PA1 each player including the dealer anteing the betting amount; PA1 the dealer dealing face up from a pre-determined number of decks a hand comprising a first pre-determined number of cards to each player including himself, PA1 each player comparing their hand to each of the hands of the other players using poker rank as the criterion for comparison; PA1 the player with the hand having the highest poker rank collecting the anted betting amount from each of the other players; PA1 the dealer dealing a second pre-determined number of cards equal to the first pre-determined number of cards one at a time; PA1 for each of the second pre-determined number of cards drawn by the dealer, each player comparing the drawn card to their hand; PA1 for each card in each player's hand having an equivalent denomination to a card in the second pre-determined number of cards, each player setting aside an amount corresponding to the betting amount multiplied by a pre-determined rank order, the amount so set aside adding up to a set aside amount; PA1 the dealer dealing a third pre-determined number of cards equal to the first pre-determined number of cards one at a time; PA1 for each of the third pre-determined number of cards drawn by the dealer, each player comparing the drawn card to their hand; PA1 for each card in each player's hand having an equivalent denomination to a card in the third pre-determined number of cards, each player withdrawing from his set aside amount an amount corresponding to the betting amount multiplied by the pre-determined rank order, provided that, in the event the set aside amount is less than the amount corresponding to the betting amount multiplied by the pre-determined rank order, the dealer paying the player the difference, any amount remaining constituting a net set aside amount; PA1 the dealer collecting from each player their set aside amount; PA1 the dealer dealing a plurality of cards one at a time; PA1 each player comparing their hand with the cards drawn and covering each card in their hand with a token representative of the betting amount as a card having an equivalent denomination is drawn until at least one winning player has covered all the cards in his hand; PA1 the winning players signifying the covering of all of their cards and collecting an equal distribution of the tokens covering each of the player's cards; PA1 the dealer dealing up to thirteen cards, one at a time, for each card so dealt, the dealer trying to guess its' denomination; PA1 the dealer having the option of collecting from each player the value of a card guessed correctly multiplied by the betting amount or continuing until all thirteen cards are dealt, the dealer collecting at most once from the each player; and PA1 wherein aces are valued at one, kings are valued at thirteen, queens are valued at twelve, jack are valued at eleven and all remaining cards are valued at their face value. PA1 selecting one player to act as a dealer; PA1 the dealer determining a betting amount; PA1 each player including the dealer anteing the betting amount; PA1 the dealer dealing face up from a pre-determined number of decks a hand comprising a first pre-determined number of cards to each player including himself; PA1 each player comparing their hand to each of the hands of the other players using poker rank as the criterion for comparison; PA1 the player with the hand having the highest poker rank collecting the anted betting amount from each of the other players; PA1 the dealer dealing a second pre-determined number of cards equal to the first pre-determined number of cards one at a time; PA1 for each of the second pre-determined number of cards drawn by the dealer, each player comparing the drawn card to their hand; PA1 for each card in each player's hand having an equivalent denomination to a card in the second pre-determined number of cards, each player setting aside an amount corresponding to the betting amount multiplied by a pre-determined rank order, the amount so set aside adding up to a set aside amount; PA1 the dealer dealing a third pre-determined number of cards equal to the first pre-determined number of cards one at a time; PA1 for each of the third pre-determined number of cards drawn by the dealer, each player comparing the drawn card to their hand; PA1 for each card in each player's hand having an equivalent denomination to a card in the third pre-determined number of cards, each player withdrawing from his set aside amount an amount corresponding to the betting amount multiplied by the pre-determined rank order, provided that, in the event the set aside amount is less than the amount corresponding to the betting amount multiplied by the pre-determined rank order, the dealer paying the player the difference, any amount remaining constituting a net set aside amount; PA1 the dealer collecting from each player their set aside amount; PA1 the dealer dealing a plurality of cards one at a time; PA1 each player comparing their hand with the cards drawn and covering each card in their hand with a token representative of the betting amount as a card having an equivalent denomination is drawn until at least one winning player has covered all the cards in his hand; PA1 the winning players signifying the covering of all of their cards and collecting an equal distribution of the tokens covering each of the player's cards; PA1 the dealer dealing up to thirteen cards, one at a time, for each card so dealt, the dealer trying to guess its' denomination; PA1 the dealer having the option of collecting from each player the value of a card guessed correctly multiplied by the betting amount or continuing until all thirteen cards are dealt, the dealer collecting at most once from the each player; and PA1 wherein aces are valued at one, kings are valued at thirteen, queens are valued at twelve, jack are valued at eleven and all remaining cards are valued at their face value.
In these respects, the Method of Playing a Modified Poker Game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an game primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment and a wagering opportunity to at least two players.